High-definition large-screen high configuration and thinning of current mobile phones are main design trends, and a very great pressure is caused to battery life of the mobile phones. Therefore, the mobile phones are more frequently charged than ever before. However, currently the user experience of the mobile phones in a charging state is not very humanized.
Defects existing at present include the following:
1. For the traditional wired charging, a charging line needs to be unplugged when an incoming call arrives. Otherwise, mobile phone radiation is very great. The charging line needs to be plugged again after a conversation is ended and this process requires both hands to collaboratively operate.
2. For the current wireless charging, a mobile phone needs to be picked up when an incoming call arrives; and the mobile phone needs to be placed back into a wireless base and be accurately placed in an effective charging area after a conversation is ended.
3. When the charging is ended, a user can know whether the charging is completed only by manually lighting up a screen and viewing a battery indicator displayed on the screen.